


Blacked Saint of Chaldea

by Kickberry



Series: Stirred Colors [7]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: When a desirable man is in trouble, Holy Saint Jeanne cums to the rescue





	1. Chapter 1

Jeanne was a saint, kindness incarnate with nature rivaled only by the first Samaritan (that goodies two-shoes who was announced to come up in the next summon gacha as a Berserker). She was a Servant under the care of a Master from Chaldea, an organization hell-bent on saving the entire human race. Of course, their mission was in line with both her Class as Ruler and savior of mankind.

However, battles were not always a priority. She also partook in other tasks to lift burdens off of fellow teammates and Chaldea crew members. One person came to her attention, a man with a dark complexion. He wore a black jumpsuit worn by different department members of the organization’s headquarters. When the two were in viewing distance of the other, this fellow scrunched his face and walked the other direction. Not once did the saint have a chance to even exchange a brief greeting.

Such behavior troubled Jeanne. Through interviews with co-workers, she found out his name was Gabriel - a tall dark figure who somehow took on the dual roles of mechanic and bodyguard. Although he was known to be nice, others found it strange that he displayed a different demeanor only when the Ruler was around.

Although Jeanne did not appreciate this discovery, it gave her all the more reason to investigate the reasons. A few noted when injured, Gabriel would never speak of it unless it became bad - something related to his pride. Only one person, a woman, slyly mentioned he may be hiding a ‘big, black secret’ that was related to the beautiful saint of New Orleans.

When nobody could offer a straight answer (and she can’t accept that her fuckable body was a possible cause), Jeanne considered a different approach. Most normal people would corner a target of concern and interrogate. Rather than this option, the Ruler looked up his room number and traveled there during her free time (like a creeper minus rapey intentions). Down white hallways, she trekked on until distant, wet smacks reached her hearing. And what a coincidence, said sound came from the room that was her destination.

“Hrm, hrm, hrm.”

Jeanne believed she heard a diesel engine rumble. She tiptoed towards the door. To her luck, this metal slab did not close all the way. There was enough open space for her to peep through it with one eye.

“Hrm, hrm, come on, ugh.”

The seeker finally caught a sight of a secret, a large hand stroking a long black salami with loud slicks. This meat was attached to the thick, shapely waist of a tall ebony man. Muscles and shiny skin caught most of Jeanne’s attention. She still retained her sense of duty to match the man’s bearded face with those of Gabriel’s.

Finally, she had found him. Despite this success, the Ruler was at odds with a proper course of action. She could hardly focused, lamented that now of all times that she found Gabriel in a masturbation session. With closed eyes, the man ‘spanked his monkey’ with a fierce grip - enough to produce a light sweat. Jeanne could never imagine such indulgence in a ‘sin’ could make a well-built figure appear so desirable.

Entranced and aroused, the saint did not realize she pressed hands against the door. This cover was designed with a pressure sensitivity feature. So when enough weight met the door, it automatically slid open. Shocked, Jeanne ended up falling until her body - especially large breasts - mashed into the floor like a firm marshmallow.

“Holy shiit, what the hell are you doing here?!”

The Ruler propped arms against the floor to raise her head in time to see Gabriel drag a blanket over his erect piece. She expressed a sheepish smile and breathed, “Oh good, I found you. We need to talk about an important issue.”

The room owner fumed for a bit with a bitter tone that relayed his obvious stress. Jeanne did her best to listen and apologize in a calm manner out of guilt for approaching him in such an indecent way. Soon, Gabriel slipped out of his frantic state. This whole time, the saint stood before his bed with fists clenched. A tingle had coursed through her bloodstream long enough to make her feel vulnerable.

“Look, I’m sorry you had to hear me like that. It wasn’t my intention to present myself like this in front of a beautiful...decent woman.”

The man’s reluctant tone and choice of words portrayed a demeanor that matched testimonies. These statements failed to mention that the man was handsome. In fact, he’s the only one whose appearance created this effect. Jeanne wondered if this was because she no longer had ties to her past identity as the Virgin Saint.

Jeanne ignored this issue to focus back on the important question. “The fault for this intrusion is mine, although some blame is yours as well. You’ve avoided me the past few days in an erratic manner. Why would you do that?”

Gabriel shifted his legs - likely tried to not make that one bump under the sheet so evident. “Why do you care? It’s my problem.”

“As a fellow member of Chaldea, I disagree.” The Ruler adopted a serious face. “My duties as a Heroic Spirit compels me to ensure all soldiers, engineers, even the janitors are taken care of. The mission to save Humanity is an arduous task; I refuse to allow a soul to be troubled in such times. Until my Master summons me to the battlefield, I use my free time to assist fellow liberators.”

“With that conviction, you sound like Nightingale.” Gabriel scrunched his face. Jeanne noticed his penis bump jiggled under the covers. The owner of this erect piece sniffed through his nose before he let out a hot cloud of air through his mouth. “Ugh, even that image is making it hurt. Damn it, why do I have to work in a place like this?”

The blonde saint’s eyebrows furrowed. “Is there something you dislike about your job? Or is it the environment?”

“I love what I do. The amount or setting has nothing to do with it,” Gabriel chuckled. “What’s funny is that this job comes with perks that have been hurting me for a while.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand how ‘perks’ would hurt you.”

“Working around female Servants makes me horny, lustful. I can imagine it’s hard for you to comprehend because you never allowed yourself to experience this sort of pleasure.”

Jeanne blinked to process the given information. Although knowledge of a person’s libido was present in her mind, she could not imagine what the appropriate reaction was. “S-so you masturbate to relieve yourself?”

“Yep.”

“And I’m at fault for this?”

“Half of it is.” The dark-skinned human motioned his head forward to point out his guest’s voluptuous torso. “You didn’t choose to become like this. Whether this is the will of a god or destiny, you were born to attract attention. But don’t get me wrong, your personality shines more than the physical qualities. I don’t even feel the need to throw you out since you’re not one of those troublemaking types.”

Jeanne accepted the praise, yet couldn’t deny her role with his state. The saint even played with one idea on how to take responsibility even if it was one of the most outlandish she had made to date. Raw desire overwhelmed logic and any decency she once held as a pure, religious lady.

“So would you accept me as an offering?”

“Offering?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “You mean take something from you as a present?”

“No, use my body as a sedative for your carnal pleasures.”

Fire filled Jeanne’s cheeks, the heat of embarrassment. Her companion’s silence filled her with more shame. Such strife threatened to inflict paralysis, but the saint steeled her resolve as she made up her mind to carry out the given offer - for his sake, she tells herself. Determined to manifest this decision, the Ruler gripped one part of the bed sheet and snapped it off of the man’s lap.

“Hey!” Gabriel kept a hold on his side of the cover. SInce he was up against a Servant, the tug-of-war ended with her next yank. The loss left him buck naked. “I didn’t answer the question!”

Jeanne pressed a hand into her companion’s chest. When he didn’t react against this gesture, the saint lowered onto her knees. “You don’t have to answer now. Please, decide after I try one method.”

When the Ruler had a good look at the penis, she began to doubt her ability to handle an erection. To be more specific, Gabriel’s dark meat was one of the largest she had come to know. Mere descriptions like its ten-inch length and polearm girth would surely have given others the impression he was well-endowed. Veins and light throbs indicated the highest degree of virility. As a Ruler blessed with omniscience, she made the deduction that Gabriel had descended from a long line of African bulls, dominant lovers who were infamous throughout the world’s 20th century timeline.

Jeanne snapped out of her trance. She ignored Gabriel’s astounded expression to kiss the tip of the penis. Mere contact offered a sweet and sour taste, a flavor so strong it left a tingle all across her mouth. Resilient, the saint repeated this action until she dragged her plump lips all over the length. The man’s throaty moans convinced her to continue until pre-cum leaked from the piss hole.

“Mph, shit, I-I’m gonna cum soon.”

The Ruler slurped up the semen until her mouth covered the cockhead. She tried to swallow it all, but only took in a third of the size before she started to gag. The strain forced her to retreat, slide lips off of the penis. Desperation prompted Jeanne to grab, then aim the tip at her chest before a stream of white goo spurted out of the slit like a water geyser.

“Ah, damn, s-sorry. Raugh!”

Gabriel’s feral growl scared Jeanne, who knew he reacted from a rush caused by his release. Signs of intense stress showed in this ejaculation that splattered baby batter all over the saint’s purple dress. To her surprise, the woman felt disappointed that she did not have a solid taste of the fluids. This hunger guided a finger she used to scoop up a wad of cum and place into her mouth. She suckled on this digit to clean it well, consume every strand of the man’s spunk.

“You look really...erotic. Are you sure you’re a virgin?”

The Ruler nodded as she unbuttoned the front part of her stained dress. She reached around the attire to undo the clasps and buttons there. This effort loosened the top until it fell to reveal two large mounds hidden behind an eggshell bra.

“Knowledge of these acts make up for my lack of experience. Please, withhold your final decision until I am finished.”

“I can’t tell you to stop when you’re approaching me like a - gah!”

Gabriel humped his hips forward. Jeanne pushed back until his ass met the mattress. To ensure this movement would not happen again, the saint placed elbows on top of his thighs. This entire time, she made sure his big cock never left the cleavage of her magnificent E-cup titties. The mammary glands pressed their soft flesh into the warm meat pole.

Slowly, the Ruler moved her chest up. The skin of her breasts slid up the wet phallus with a gentle slick. She descended until the curvy undersides mashed into the waist; pressed hands into the side of the milkers to keep them tight around the penis. Up and down, Jeanne committed to this rhythm all for the sake of a satisfactory titjob. Several times, she pooled spit into her mouth until there was enough to fall out and cover the stimulated area with extra lube. Although Gabriel moaned and shivered with her motions, it took some time before his hardened man meat oozed fresh semen onto her skin.

“Hrmph, hrmph, I’m almost there again.”

This announcement relieved Jeanne; the long time with this titjob almost worried that she did not present enough pleasure. Excitement sparked her mind as the penis quivered in her cleavage. Faster, she moved to hasten the time for the release. Louder, her udders smacked into the man’s skin. This frantic handling milked more cream from the urethra until a large amount burst out. With mouth open and tongue out, she tried to catch it all.

When the semenworks stopped, a white mask of semen dripped from her face. Cheeks had puffed out to hold the captured content. Jeanne reared back her head and gulped to intake the given load. The thick protein left bend a warm trail in throat as it slithered into the stomach. The saint sighed out loud as she swiped the leftover cum from face.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry.” Gabriel’s erotic breaths and unfaltering gaze didn’t match his apologetic tone. “Do you need to get those clothes cleaned? I can do that for you.”

“There is no need. I can create another set with my abilities.” Jeanne tore off the rest of the clothes. Her companion lied still on the bed as he watched her undress with wide eyes. His astonishment was not an exaggeration; any human - man or woman - would have found this undressing surprising. Not only did it seem uncharacteristic for the Ruler to act this slutty, each article shed revealed desirable parts of her busty, athletic figure.

By the time there was no cloth found on the woman’s body, the witness muttered, “Damn.” This was expected as Jeanne displayed solid thighs, slim waist, and large tits. Not only were her muscles well-defined, they emphasized the feminine proportions better than any of her gender could ever show - let alone hope to replicate. Her six-pack could be seen, but the muscles were no larger than a male’s.

All men would have loved to impregnate her as her physical traits met the highest standard of childrearing. Jeanne was not aware of this, or the fact that Gabriel had this desire. The only problem - or plus in a different perspective -was that Servants like her cannot get pregnant. Fortunately, this demerit did not dampen the mood of the love this interracial pair was about to make together.

“So, shall we continue? Y-your penis is still up, so we’ll have to try a new method to calm it down.”

Gabriel said nothing. His bulging eyes indicated lust that could either turn him into a loyal horndog or a terrifying beast. This sight reminded Jeanne of the sin that afflicted his nature, one she knew was caused by her gorgeous body. Although guilt was ever present, she moved with a different purpose in mind. By the time she sat on her partner’s lap, the saint had cast away all thoughts for the sake of carnal satisfaction.

“T-then allow me to start from here.”

The Ruler hovered her pussy over the cock and paused there to prepare mind for the inevitable hardship. Slowly, she lowered her hips to make the tip push through the soaking lips of her snatch. She covered her mouth to muffle a painful groan as the phallus pierced her fleshy insides. This descent stopped when the cockhead found a hardened layer.

“What is this?”

Jeanne couldn’t answer as she whimpered from the pain. Unexpectedly, Gabriel thrust up his hips to spear dick against the barrier. This single action broke through to fill the rest of the birth canal. This introduced the battle-hardened woman to an agony that forced sniffles and groans from her mouth.

“Oh god, you were a virgin?”

“Y-yes,” the Ruler sniffed. She scrunched her face just as the snatch stopped inches away from the base of the man’s crotch. The straddling body twitched; the inner vagina walls squeezed around the thick, dark meat. “B-but it’s alright, I-I choose to lose it with you.”

Jeanne adjusted her hips. This effort didn’t help change the flux of emotions that bombarded her nervous system. These small movements only stacked a pressure that led to an immediate orgasm. As she shook from the immense pleasure, Gabriel massaged her waist - slid hands across those babymaking hips and fine badonkadonk.

“Why would you want to lose it with me? Didn’t you imagine losing it with someone special?”

“B-because there is nobody like that in my life.” Jeanne released bated breaths. She glided palms down her partner’s solid chest. “And the truth is, I lost myself in sin. When I saw you, I-I was overcome by hunger for the flesh. Your color, your size captivated me. This is utterly a failure to my Master, you, even the lord.”

Such confession was said before a wave of sadness overcame the saint as she realized her recent acts went against old beliefs - felt like a shameless bitch in heat. This misery vanished when two hands cupped into her cheeks. She looked down to see Gabriel’s eyes, pupils colored with unblemished emerald.

“What’s done is done, and I didn’t see you do anything wrong. If the people you care for have a trace of humanity in their minds, they would think the same.”

The man’s confident words encouraged the saint to share his faith. Passion not of the flesh, but of affection kindled a fire in her womb. She shuddered as her insides tightened, experienced another orgasm that left her a bit numb in the mind.

“And you don’t have to love me, just love what’s coming next.” Gabriel smirked and wiggled his hips to prod deeper portions of the vag. “I’ll make sure you never forget about the night you slept with a real master.”

Jeanne uttered small shrieks as she hopped. Part of this movement happened because her partner took the initiative with his own strength. His humps had stretched out the birth canal so much, the tip had already begun to massage the cervix.

“Ah, ah, Gabriel!”

Jeanne squealed as she came, squirted the hardest one she had since the hymen tear. Engulfed in heat and desire, the Ruler jumped faster like an actual cowgirl riding a hefty horse. She didn’t care for her squeals or breasts that swung around like water balloons. She didn’t even mind the numerous orgasms that created a flood of clear juices. Later, white discharge joined this leakage - not pre-cum, but a different substance created by the urethra (churned white water).

“I’m going to cum soon.” Gabriel slammed his cock into the pussy. This rhythm never lost a beat, left the rider in constant euphoria. “It’s going to go all inside you. I’m going to fill this oven to the brim!”

After several thrusts passed, the man stopped to leave his entire dick inside the meat pocket. Jeanne did the same, anchored her hips down. The inner mouth tightened around the fleshy polearm. For a moment, she lost all intelligence as the penis head kissed the womb - left a small bump in the stomach. Time stood still, created a sensation where an eternity had passed. The clock restarted after loud squirts echoed from her body. Gabriel unloaded a creampie that seeped into every crevice of her organs, especially the babymaker.

This insemination left the saint in a blank state. Some consciousness returned after her partner-turned lover kissed her lips with his large, velvet pair.

“Now that was good,” Gabriel hummed. He sat up to embrace his blonde lover. This pull brought her head closer to his so the pair could makeout. Jeanne hugged his neck and breathed through her nose, actions guided by instinct. “And for your first time, you did wonderful. Shit, it feels like you wrang me dry this time.”

“But you’re still hard.” The Ruler groaned as her mate’s firm hands roamed across her tender skin. The digits dragged along her sweat as it passed her armpits, nipples, and the length of her bare back. “I still have not completed my oath.”

Jeanne tried to get up, but the huge penis head caught in the lips of her pussy. She bit her lip and pulled until the tip popped out of the hole. Turned on by this accident, she occupied the bed on hands and knees. One raunchy idea had her wiggle her ass and slap a cheek. With a sultry voice, she moaned, “Please, take me in this position next.”

Soon, the bed rocked. The black bull nailed the holy maiden’s poontang again with feet on the floor. Her body hung over the bed as she was taken doggystyle. Jeanne emitted loud gasps. The heat of passion consumed her mind to the point she cared less about appearance and the noise that came out of mouth.

“Oh, oh, ooh!”

The stupefied Jeanne placed her face against the mattress. Like a beast, she howled after the thrusts violated her cervix and womb.

“Yes, yes, fuck me!”

Vulgar words escaped the saint’s lips. There was no regret, only the need to say more. “Faster, faster, fuck me. Cum inside my dirty, harlot hole!”

Gabriel increased the pace of his breeding. His grunts and tackles slapped his flesh against hers to create claps that echoed all around the room. Jeanne did her part - pushed back - for the purpose of reaching that desired end.

One hand yanked on her ponytail. This forced her head to rise until her mate reached down for a kiss. She obliged by stretching out her tongue for a messy, sloppy kiss. During this slutty mouth-to-mouth, the man resumed his rhythmic thrusts at a slower, stronger pace. Jeanne squirmed and squealed with little shame, formed a smile as her lips pressed into Gabriel’s.

Soon, the man meat quivered in her hole. This sign of a coming ejaculation excited the ruler to the point she retained a grin as her partner yanked on ponytail like it was a horse reign. His beard and small mustache tickled her cheek.

“Mmh, Jeanne.”

“Gabriel.” The Ruler whispered his name more times. She never stopped after semen flooded  her insides. This release leaked out of their conjoined area to color the blood spot that had stained the bottom sheets, proof that she was now a virgin broken by a dark, strong man. This insemination also spread a warmth throughout Jeanne’s body to the point she could no longer feel the strength provided by her status as a Servant.

After some time kissing and shivering, the saint collapsed on top of the bed. The top man followed; the force of his fall pushed the penis in again for a womb penetration. Such action led to a final orgasm for the exhausted blonde, who wailed from the raw sensation.

Relaxed, Jeanne whispered, “Oh lord, please give this man the mana to do more.” She giggled after Gabriel placed his hands on top of hers. His penis still maintained shape inside her pussy. The saint became delighted when he moved again later, bred her into the later hours of the night. Such monstrous breeding turned her into a slut, who begged for all forms of his love - penis, kisses, even semen. This all-nighter rump marked the time she experienced a bond greater than she could ever reach with her Master.

* * *

 

“So we can do this anytime?”

Jeanne drew circles on her lover’s dark skin. She was on top of him under covers, breasts mashed into his chest. Her legs also wrapped around his waist, an embrace that lasted since their awakening. “Whenever my Master doesn’t call me, I will be here for you.”

“That sounds nice,” Gabriel sighed. He stroked the back of her cranium, wrapped hair strands around his digits “If you offer this to other people, don’t keep me waiting too long.”

“Actually, I think this arrangement is only possible between the two of us.”

The Ruler couldn’t look her lover in his eyes, couldn’t when asked, “Why’s that?”

“B-because, you’re the only one I can handle so far.” The embarrassed saint grazed nails down the man’s side. “And I know this isn’t required, but...I would prefer only you as my true lover. Is that considered too much of a hassle?”

Lips met the top of her skull for a large smooch. “I was thinking the same thing. Because if you did leave me waiting while taking care of others, I would have started asking the other Servants since normal women won’t do for me anymore. Maybe Martha would be willing to handle this dragon in your stead.”

Anger flashed through Jeanne’s mind. She turned her head to show a stern face. “I-I’m positive I can meet all of your needs. So never think of anybody else, only me.”

Gabriel leaned in for another kiss. The first one didn’t calm Jeanne down, but the second did. By the third, all anger had dissipated - replaced by love and lust.

“I’m kidding. Never knew a savior would get jealous like that.”

The Ruler ignored the taunt to focus on their joined lips. Great heat rushed through her system like last night, helped her regain the desired libido. A familiar sausage pressed against her leg, made her feel its throbbing veins and solid form.

“Gabriel, Master doesn’t go on missions during this time.”

“Which means today, they won’t need me around the base.” The dark man kissed down the saint’s naked neck. The woman, in turn, made a grab for the great penis. “And I don’t plan on getting out of bed. Do you?”

Jeanne shook her head before she slithered away. She pushed through enough of the covers to discover the dark meat in its erect glory. Soon, her tongue glazed spit all over the piece before she swallowed it all. After some head bobbing, the Ruler released the cock with a loud, “Plah.”

“Master, do with me as you wish,” she huffed. The Ruler slapped the sausage against her cheek before she gave it a long lick from balls to the tip. “I offer my body to you. Breed my tainted hole until my lord can only bless it with soil that can nurture your seed.”

The saint gobbled and slobbered all over the piece before she rode it again in reverse cowgirl. Many times, she received all of his cum in and out of her body until every inch of the fair skin was painted in his essence. Unbeknownst to the pair, one strand of DNA did reach an egg inside her womb. As if a deity heard her prayer, this fertilization showed in her stomach many months later. Before that time, Jeanne wore out all of her holes with Gabriel, the man who became her dominant lover of Chaldeas.


	2. Alter Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With spite and rage, Alter joins the interracial couple in one session with guidance from the experienced saint

It was great luck to consider a Master who can not only summon Jeanne D’ Arc, but also the Alter counterpart - strongest member of the Avenger Class. One who did earned the envy of many (other players from the salty gacha wished his phone meet an untimely end, some plotted to search and destroy). But a strange turn in destiny made one member of this dream pair initiate carnal relations with a different man. The second Servant (waifu) happened upon them one day. Unlike how the Ruler stumbled into a relationship because of sneaky movements, this one involved no discretion or hide-and-seek tactics.

“So are you enjoying your fuck, little saint? You must be since you’re allowing him to pork you like a bitch in the eyes of the lord.”

In obsidian armor and battle dress, Jeanne Alter hissed this phrase as she watched her golden twin bounce on a bed. Naked, the former Virgin of New Orleans rode a big cock. This phallus belonged to the man beneath her, a handsome stallion who went by the name of Gabriel. The witness found it strange someone - who was not their Master - had the name of a famous angel. The entire performance was full of ironic symbolisms that went against their religion’s traditions.

“Ha, a harlot would blush at this sight of depravity. Was it his size, smell? Or did his color alone drive you mad with lust?”

Alter’s taunt earned no reply. Her twin let out huffs as she hopped on the cock like a cowgirl. Her breasts jiggled all about; ass rippled from contact. Lack of braids allowed locks of golden hair to swing about like vines. Her most interesting aspect was the face, lips curved upwards into an ecstatic smile.

“Oh, Gabriel, fuck me harder.”

“I can do that.” The ridden man intensified his thrusts. His flesh smacked against hers as the breeding went on. He tightened his sausage fingers around the slim waist and grunted, “Now we’re making white water.”

Alter rolled her eyes as guttural moans emanated from the lovers. Although she averted her head to keep face pointed elsewhere, her pupils didn’t move. This golden pair kept an eye out on this interracial lovemaking. This state of interest made her wish she had worn her helmet before tailing her ‘kinder’ counterpart to this room (Gabriel’s crib from the last chapter). In spite of lust, it was revolting to see her twin act in such pleasure with their identical face.

“I’m going to cum soon.”

“Do it.” The cowgirl Jeanne smiled and grinded hips into the man’s crotch. “I want to feel it in my womb. Shoot every drop in there.”

Gabriel’s grunt indicated he started. Jeanne’s moan proved she received his load. The horny pair glued their waists together. The witness found it interesting when they managed this position for minutes, presented the erotic imagination of a huge insemination from start to finish.

Later than sooner, the blonde female rolled over. This motion slid her vagina off of the meat pole with a loud slick. Strings of semen stretched off of the shiny, black meat. Its massive size made Alter gulp. Her lower bottom tingled as she could not stop the curious thoughts that involved the erection ravaging her own insides.

“Did you enjoy the performance?”

The bystander snapped out of her thoughts. She glared at the twin, who had lain next to her dark lover. Legs curled, the satisfied Ruler pressed close to his muscular body to mesh sweaty skin together. The lovers exchanged kisses on the lips again and again like seals wrestling for grapes.

“What is there to enjoy?” Alter hid her horny state with a cruel smirk. “You two got each other off like the billions of his pathetic race.”

“You’re human as well.”

“I _was_ one,” the Avenger retorted. She lifted a hand, the finger that delivered a ‘fuck-you’ gesture. “Don’t assume in such a blasphemous way or I’ll strike down your beast toy and his pitchfork.”

Gabriel wrapped an arm around his lover’s neck to pull her close. He rumbled, “Thanks, I take that as a compliment.”

“Go pitch yourself.” Alter stuck out her tongue. “And you, Ruler, does Master know about this? Of all people, he should be relieved of any Mana that has festered too long in his body.”

“He does. Other Servants have been taking care of that task.” Jeanne paused to receive another smooch from the man, a sight that sickened the witness. “He doesn’t mind so much, although we were not on speaking terms for some time. I think he may still harbor some hard feelings.”

“That _boy_ understood why we’re together, so don’t worry about it.” Gabriel left a loud smooch on the Ruler’s forehead. The receiver giggled and cuddled closer. “He’s also gonna have to deal with the result. I’m hoping our new Ruler is going to turn out dark and handsome.”

The man’s words confused the Avenger. Several facts and theories mixed like a blender in her mind until she reached an unpleasant discovery.

“Ruler, are you pregnant?”

Alter’s single question created a blush across Jeanne’s cheeks. The unannounced baby daddy chuckled out of obvious delight.

“This is madness. I understood the need to satisfy depraved desires, almost applaud it if it was not you all Servants.” The Avenger spun on her heel to face the closed doorway. She growled, “Before you further shame yourself like a disgusting brood cow, I’m leaving.”

A shockwave ran up Alter’s back. When she tried to move, a powerful force kept feet glued to the floor. Light steps rang on the floor in the background. The source of this noise rounded into the trapped woman’s eyesight, presented voluptuous body in all its cream-colored glory.

“S-shit!”

Jeanne softly shushed, “ **God’s Resolution,”** with a finger to her mouth. The blonde minx spoke the name of her Skill, one Avenger knew induced paralysis to its target. Alter tried her damned best to break free as the twin undid her armor. Iron pieces fell to the floor until the frozen woman was left in a silk ebony dress and stockings.

“Do you really want to leave this stressed? Unsatisfied?”

The Avenger had every mind to cuss out her doppleganger (with modern and old French slang). It became terrifying after the person who shared her face licked lips with a sultry gaze. Suspense rose to new heights when a pair of strong hands rested on the shoulders.

“We can’t do that. I’ll never let another Jeanne go without love.”

As Gabriel spoke, he ripped the single attire in half with one pull. He tore through the rest until Alter was naked with only two-piece underwear left on. The exposure of the lacy clothing and milky skin left the owner embarrassed.

“Oh my lord, why are you wearing such provocative clothing?”

“Shut up, it’s a fashion choice.” Alter could only scream such words at Jeanne in her mind. However, moans escaped from throat after Gabriel gripped the precious breasts from behind. With mouth next to ear, he growled, “I like it. It’s hot and fits your personality.”

The Avenger experienced anger as the man was a stranger - he don’t know her. But it was hard to remain this way after the palms moved. In circles, the dark man massaged her twin DD-cup peaks. His fingers pressed through the cloth enough to stimulate the covered flesh. Alter’s mouth had still not recovered enough to voice objections. She planned to never admit her true emotions no matter how good it felt, no matter how she convinced herself she would burn these ‘heathens’ alive.

“Gabriel, can you move my lovely dark side over to the wall?”

The man complied by moving forward. This forced the groped lady to follow until her front pressed into the wall. Enough strength returned for her to lean against the cold surface with hands. This changed when Gabriel turned her around so the back became the support. This gave him access to her titties that he handled with palms like pizza dough.

“Ha, d-dog.”

“Woof woof,” the man snickered. He moved in so his lips could meet Alter’s. As they kissed with loud smacks, his fingers dug under the bra to twist nipples. With reluctance, the woman released a low groan. At a lower height, Jeanne crawled towards her twin’s crotch, placed hands against thighs so her head could hover in front of the panties. This bottom woman gripped the cloth with her teeth and pulled to reveal the vagina.

The blonde Ruler giggled, “Ooh, it’s somewhat wet here.” She raised a finger to rub it against the outer flesh of the snatch’s pink lips. With another digit, she pressed in to stimulate the inner walls. Alter huffed through her nose as she was still busy with Gabriel’s tongue play and titty handling.

“You’re not hiding your true feelings about this threesome well, so don’t be tense like a prude nun. It’s fine to act loose when it’s only us.”

“Such words would earn you a fine place in hell, you damned harlot.” Alter barely spoke the words before Gabriel restarted their kiss. She almost choked in this breathless spit exchange. Warmth spread from the mouth to brain. So lost in the pleasure, she could not focus to crush the hands that merged with hers - makeout session done with arms out like a holy cross. By then, Jeanne herself attacked the pussy with tongue and fingers. This brave chain built up damage, accumulated too quick for the Avenger to realize this result until it was too late.

“Mph, hmph. Fuck, mmmph!”

Alter’s orgasmic cry was interrupted by the man’s light pecks. Her lower legs shook before lines of pussy honey spilled out of the lower mouth. Her golden-haired opposite lapped it all up, slid lips across the bare thighs - every part above the stockings.

The Avenger found it hard to stand with a numb mind. Luckily, Gabriel lowered to toss her body over his shoulder. He rose and advanced to his bed. This all happened so fast, Alter could only let out a, “Damn you,” before she was tossed onto the soft mattress. There, she bounced several times before stopping. Ahead of her was a standing Jeanne and her adjacent dark lover.

“The next part is going to be a fantastic experience.” The Ruler smiled and patted Gabriel’s six-pack. The same hand slid down until it glided all over a big erect cock. Small touches made the thick tool wobble, toss some pre-cum around. “So there is no need to be afraid. My first time hurt, but the rest is magical.”

“Mine did. It was bloody, terrible, and only satisfying for the men who forced themselves on me.”

The sudden revelation painted shock on the couples, faces of different color. Alter seethed, “So if you want me to have the same experience, then go ahead. Let him plant his giant flag in me and remind me what it’s like to have that pain all over again!”

Jeanne reverted back into a calm state. She exchanged a glance with Gabriel before she stated, “I have no memory of that. You can go ahead.”

When the man nodded, he occupied the bed with hands and knees. Alter panicked, “W-wait, it’s true! You and I have different pasts, so the events should differ. You do not understand my scars!”

“You’re a terrible liar.” The cross Ruler jumped. She landed on a spot near the Avenger’s head. Facing the opposite direction, the golden-haired Servant grabbed Alter’s wrists to pin them into the mattress. “Because how would any self-respecting woman allow what they see as a rape to happen, especially with your strength?”

“B-because you trapped me with that Skill!”

“ **God’s Resolution** does not last this long.”

“You can’t prove that!”

“I can because I lied about using that Skill!”

Alter pursed her lips at the truth, revelation spoken by the failure of a saint. She still experienced tension produced by the sight of Gabriel’s approach, his huge erection pointing head directly at her vagina. At the same time, Jeanne set her rump down beside the other’s head full of snowy hair.

“Thou shalt not bear false witness.”

“Two wrongs do not make a right, so shut up and take his dick already.”

The Ruler’s retort ended at the same time the penis pressed against the vagina’s mouth. Alter’s pupils shrank as the meat entered her birth canal. She elicited a small moan and gritted teeth to bear the pain. Her twin pressed soft hands into her cheeks before the fingers pinched into the skin.

“Earlier, Gabriel shot Gandr at you. It’s a small spell with a weaker effect, but it shouldn’t have restrained you so long.”

“Yeah, turns out I could use that kind of magic too.” The dark man huffed air out of his mouth like a bull prepared to charge. “But oh, it’s so tight in here. Could tell you’re not a virgin, but the last man’s penis wasn’t as big as mine.”

Alter tried not to feel so angry about the indirect insult to her Master. Such thoughts didn’t last long as the phallus dug deep. Her walls could hardly clamp over it and restrain access. The sensation of penetration - all the pain and joy - piled up inside to the point the receiver began to whimper.

“It’s going to pass soon,” Jeanne cooed. She gave her double a light kiss on the lips and a hand swipe across the forehead. “See? My baby daddy doesn’t rape, he makes love like no other.”

Alter tried to argue until Gabriel’s mouth pressed into hers. Unlike Ruler’s, his tongue entered to coil around the other. He dominated this kiss with hard suckles. This warm, sloppy act left the receiver into a dizzy state of mind as she tried to return it - fight back. The joy this brought only multiplied after strong hands kneaded her breasts again, molded the mammary glands into different shapes like clay transformed by the will of the potter at work. This maintenance of the upper body almost distracted her from the strong tingles created by the penis slowly pulling out of the soaking snatch.

“Hmph, gh, khk.”

The Avenger didn’t choke because she was suffocating. This noise was linked to the orgasm she had, one inevitable as her partner assaulted all of her erogenous zones. Her tightened vagina didn’t stop the other from pulling his cock out. Just as the head met the entrance of the hole, Gabriel slammed the same length back inside. The owner of this porked hole grunted before she shuddered through another orgasm.

“Fuck.”

“Fuck again? Sure.”

“No, no, slow down!” Stars sparkled in Alter’s eyes after the dark meat pumped in and out. This motion continued several times, the white-haired woman came a few more before she could finally handle the cock’s vigorous thrusts. She gripped the sheets below and uttered erotic language. This went on for a bit until a plump, white ass reached the Avenger’s vision.

“As punishment, you’ll perform cunnilingus on me or die trying.”

This harsh command was spoken by an angry Jeanne, one likely instigated by Alter’s constant lies and denials. No room for negotiations was given; the blonde Ruler squatted down until her naked peach bud ran into Avenger’s mouth. In hopes to calm down her vexed twin, the bottom woman flicked out her tongue. Little experience prompted her to lick around skin and flesh in hopes she could find the clitoris somewhere. Such a task should have been easy since they shared the same body structure, but strong jolts from the stretched vagina didn’t give much ability to focus.

Fucked from one end and covered in pussy at the other, Alter couldn’t deny she was the sub of this threesome. This irritated her, but waves of pleasure dampened her wrath. Gabriel had massaged her cervix with his penis for so long, she did not feel the need to end this at all. Another kinky aspect was the sound of smacked lips; the dark stud and Jeanne made out over the Avenger’s body like raunchy monkeys.

After a final smooch, the Ruler unmounted her twin’s face. When she stated, “Stop,” the movements came to a halt. Gabriel only held the hips to keep his dick inside, but did nothing more. The breeding meat’s strong pulses resonated inside the birth canal. This and the absent joy of fucking left Alter in a state of distress.

“Confess.”

“What?” Alter glared at her frowning doppelganger. It took all her effort to suppress withdrawal symptoms (not act like a slut in need of the penis that blacked her to no return). The only evidence of such was the slight shakes made by her muscles. “I-I don’t understand what you’re asking for. Care to be specific, harlot?”

“Confess that you want him or else he’ll pull out and inseminate me instead.”

The Avenger thought of this alternative to be ridiculous. When she played out this scene in her head, the notion changed. Already, lack of sexual stimulation created a dull pain. If Gabriel were to pull out and give the Ruler the ultimate gratification, Alter could only imagine regret and dissatisfaction. Only pride gave her a reason to resist as it did from the very beginning, never submit to anyone - especially a human - when she was born to be their demise, armageddon incarnate (mankind’s reckoning in the form of the ultimate bitch).

Slowly, Alter stacked reasons in her mind to create a will of rebellion, one that would help her deny the interracial lovers. When Gabriel took his cock out inch by inch, this will faded. Desire for lust over anger overwhelmed her logic at an alarming pace.

“I want him. There, happy?”

Alter’s eyes widened as the words slipped from her mouth. Shame filled her cheeks with blood until they became red. Her twin displayed an opposite reaction, a triumphant grin. This sight further embittered the loser after the blonde asked, “I didn’t quit hear that. What did you say?”

The Avenger bared her teeth. “I-I want him to fuck me.”

“That’s not the correct confession.” Jeanne smacked one of the Avenger’s titties to make the mound wobble around. The penis twitched, an obvious sign that Gabriel found this Quick move arousing. “Who is he and what part of his body do you wish to feel inside you?”

“He is Gabriel, and I demand he breed my pussy with his big, fat cock.” Jeanne curled fingers and toes out of anticipation for the desired loving. “So stop teasing me and do it! I-I want you to give it to me better than the times you bred this whore of god!”

The dark man stabbed his dick back inside. One stroke stuffed the meat pocket until the tip surpassed the cervix so it may kiss the womb. This abrupt fill forced the woman to undergo two orgasms, the second stronger than the first. Eyes rolled into the back of her skull; her body convulsed. This immense climax surpassed the limit once thick, warm cream flooded her insides. A vast amount of semen poured into the inside oven like juice poured into a cup.

Gabriel did not move until the creampie came to an end. With empty balls, he retreated. The sausage slid along the cum-stained pussy until it popped out of the sore, red lips. A line of white jelly followed, pooled onto one spot of the bottom sheets.

As Alter tried to break from her dazed state, Jeanne bounced off of the bed. This blonde woman kneeled in front of her doppleganger’s crotch. She placed her mouth against the vagina to lick and suck up the residue cream. The creampied Avenger didn’t have the bearings to reject this act that was strange to feel against her own flesh.

With a final slurp, the Ruler raised her head. She opened her mouth and showed its contents to Gabriel. After the man nodded with an approving grin, she turned her head so Alter could see a huge wad of cum on the tongue excavated from her bred hole.

Jeanne raised her head and gulped. A lump went down her throat, sign the semen had entered her stomach. This noisy consumption filled the Avenger with some disgust, some hidden jealousy for the fact that she could not have a taste of the huge, potent spunk.

“Yummy.” The Ruler licked her lips. “I cannot wait to have my turn with you, Gabriel.”

The addressed man asked, “Then why not do it now? I don’t mind that you’re a little pregnant.”

“Because this prude here needs to understand she too is a harlot.” Jeanne rolled the baked Avenger over so her front - that busty chest - met the bed. Her fat luscious ass jiggled a bit before the cheeks settled. Legs dangled over the edge; her slutty opposite spread them apart to reveal the snatch’s sloppy, gaping hole “I would like for you to tend to her needs until she cannot think of a day absent of your taste like me.”

To fulfill this request, Gabriel took position behind the cream-skinned woman. He slapped hands into the buttocks, smushed the digits into the fat like it was fine mochi. One yank and a thrust placed his penis back inside the same poontang.

Since it was in there before, the cock maneuvered in the pussy better. For Alter, she changed as squeals escaped her lips. Added with loud grunts and huffs, she put on a prominent display of sluttiness. She also pushed back into the penis to help the schlong reach deeper areas.

“It looks like she’s already desperate for your taste,” Jeanne snickered. She raised Alter’s right leg and kissed down the skin until she bit onto the cloth around the ankle. One pull took the entire stocking off. The Ruler licked the foot’s bare bottom, mostly around the toes. The owner of this tickled limb let out a hoarse moan. Gabriel merely continued his love humps to thoroughly fuck the vagina.

Again, Jeanne unclothed the second foot and licked it all over. This second suckling delivered enough pleasure into Alter’s brain for an umpteenth orgasm. Just when the Avenger could not take anymore, Gabriel growled and increased the speed of his thrusts.

“Goddamn, you’re eating out my asshole?”

“Not really, I’m looking for something.”

This conversation gave Alter the image of her twin kneeling in front of Gabriel’s thick, black ass. What she did not know was that the Ruler also stuck a lubed finger through the sphincter, dug into the anus as her other hand brushed against the balls. This anal play linked to the man’s excitement and his new, powerful pace. “Let’s see, should be here. Oh, I think I found it. Is this it?”

“Yes!” Gabriel’s roar sent shivers down Alter’s spine. More electricity stormed her nervous system once the full meat slid in front of the womb and dumbed a fresh, piping puddle of semen. This Buster burst almost knocked the Avenger out from the sudden bliss.

Minutes passed, the longest break that took place. Alter managed to regain some sense of awareness. Gabriel stood on the spot to catch his breath. Jeanne rounded her dark lover to look at her doppleganger.

“Our Master needs to recharge. Let’s help him.”

This suggestion made everyone change places at a sluggish pace. Soon, Gabriel sat on the bed’s edge. Jeanne and Alter kneeled in front of his cock to give it love and care.

“I’m never going to hold my flag the same ever again,” the Avenger sighed. “I still can’t believe he retained all of this hardness.”

“I can’t believe you expect him to be any less than this.” Jeanne spoke her retort with heated gasps before she slid tongue up the phallus’s tree trunk. Alter did the same for the lower end. Both Servants polished the penis to hear his groans of approval, find happiness with this whorish servitude.

“So sister, would you like to have Gabriel as your love Master?”

“My what?” Alter pulled away from the dick. She frowned after her twin swallowed the entire ebony meat to blow it, keep the choice cut meat and its cum sauce for herself. Angered by this selfishness, she hissed, “Do we not have a decent Master already?”

Jeanne bobbed on the cock like a woodpecker. Forced to wait, Alter did not stop tending to Gabriel. She brushed a finger on the area between the testicles and asshole. Each second that passed, her ire grew to the point of violence.

The Ruler finally finished once she got off of the huge penis with a, “Plah.” She used one hand to pump the phallus, glaze the meat with pre-cum and semen. “We do, but we can have more than one. Here’s proof of my relationship with Gabriel.”

With her free hand, Jeanne lifted one of her mammary glands. At the pit of this milker was a violet tattoo shaped like the spades found in card games.

“This is the Servant of Spades mark.” The Ruler released the breast, didn’t seem to care much for how much shock her doppleganger displayed. “As I am his to breed, he’s free to give the same love to many. You don’t have to decide now, but this isn’t a bad offer.”

To Alter, it sounded completely selfish - all for the man’s benefit. Yet, a deep desire compelled her to at least consider the tramp stamp. She figured this was more of a kink. Gabriel sounded happy with his throaty groan, although this could have been more related to the ongoing handjob.

“Oh, he’s ready now. Gabriel, let’s try the new thing I found in ancient India’s Kama Sutra the other day.”

Jeanne’s jolly request made Alter wary. It wasn’t much of a surprise to later find herself laying on the bed with her back and legs spread wide open. Her twin was on top in a similar pose, only her front met the Avenger’s. Their titties mashed into each other like marshmallows. Pussies were also together - two peaches trading cum and juices - until a dark cock got in between, then wrecked them into a new state of stretchiness.

After many inseminations, Gabriel moved onto the assholes. Alter struggled to accept his cock since she lacked training. Only Jeanne did, which gave her the privilege to receive his love in the cleaned-out shitter. The Avenger wasn’t left out thanks to the Ruler, who engaged in a kiss. Their light gasps and smacks defined this lesbian makeout, which seemed to give the man more energy to (not literally) fuck the shit out of the asshole.

“Mph, hmm!” (He’s cumming in my butt!)

“Hmph hmm!” (Shut up, harlot!)

The identical Servants exchanged words muffled by their joined lips. Alter soon felt left out as Gabriel focused on Jeanne - porked the butt and smacked the cheeks like they were drum heads. Loneliness shifted into anger once the man picked up the slutty Ruler off of the Avenger. On his feet, he kept arms under her thighs and humped to shoot dick up into the butthole. They did this in front of the unattended woman, exposed the bred woman’s swinging tits and shameless over-the-shoulder kiss.

This riding finished after the man stopped. Another sign was the creamy goo that dripped out of the plugged hole. Alter leered at it all, wished she could teach her slutty double a lesson.

“It’s alright. You’ll get your turn soon.”

Jeanne gave this information in between kisses with her black stallion. She twisted her body, swerved on the cock like a top until her legs could wrap around his waist. The lovers continued from there for a long time, enough to inform Alter that her turn would not come until the next ejaculation.

Such delays continued many times. The Avenger’s anger boiled beneath her skin as she had to see her counterpart enjoy a desirable, ebony human more than her.. She’s managed to have some turns with Gabriel - mostly around the end after the satisfied Ruler had cum pooling out of every available hole in her body. Once Alter squeezed the last bit of cum out of her lover, she created one plot, one plan that served justice for this unfairness.

* * *

 “So how does this tattoo look here?”

A naked Alter stood on two feet. She pressed fingers into the area above the crotch to put attention on the violet spades tattoo marked on the creamy skin. “I had this impacted the day after we did our first threesome. I’m excited for today’s session, are you?”

Low groans and muffles came as an answer. Such unintelligent noise emanated from Jeanne, the golden-haired saint who had gray wires tied around wrists and ankles. Like a slain beast, she lied on the clear, glossy floor of Gabriel’s room. A crimson ball gag and blindfold had been wrapped around her face to inflict blindness and silence. Other black binds criss-crossed the body. This wear pushed the meat of ass and titties to give them a more alluring shape (fuckable approrpriate).

“I guess I’ll have to ask you again after Master comes back.” Alter approached her blonde twin, then kneeled. She took a handful of Jeanne’s hair and pulled so the head could rise from the floor. “His shift should be over soon. We should last until tomorrow afternoon like the last time. Mh, he truly is the greatest of all the black dragons out there.”

With sadistic glee, the Avenger shook her rival’s head like a baby rattler. “Only this time, I’ll get my share of his cock and semen. If you get in my way again, this won’t be the first time you find yourself in this position. Understand?”

As Jeanne nodded and huffed into her gag, Alter glanced at her twin’s stomach. She didn’t notice it before, but a bump protruded from that area, a sign of one pregnant with a man’s child. This sight made her ponder on the future, whether or not she would receive the same miracle from Gabriel.

The Avenger discarded such thoughts and dropped her twin’s head. She pulled and pushed other parts of the blonde’s body, handled her like a submissive puppy. Soon, the Ruler was on her knees and head - cheek pressed against the floor. Her large behind aimed straight at the doorway.

“Now we’re ready.” Alter slung an arm over Jeanne’s back. “And I have our flag poles on the bed. They should make good paddles for our Master to use, wouldn’t you agree?”

More groans and erotic breaths made their way through the gag. The dom Avenger could tell her double was more excited about this new dynamic in their roles. Alter awarded this behavior with light massages to the buttocks. They remained this way for another few minutes until the door slid open. To her dark lover, Avenger bowed.

“Master, welcome home.” She raised her head to show the surprised Gabriel carnal, golden pupils. “As you can see, I have a present for you. Feel free to use this and my body any way you please until the next evening like a good daddy does for his bitches.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much, religion mythology sort of at work here. An angel meets a human he deems fair to inseminate, apocryphal tales at work all over again.  
> And it looks like we’re getting a sequel to this. Folks, hope you all look forward to the next chapter.


End file.
